Mr Tall
by KinHiromi
Summary: Kuroko wins over Mr. Tall, with some much-needed help.


Title: Mr. Tall

Anime: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko's Basketball

Summary: Kuroko wins over Mr. Tall, with some much-needed help.

Rating: K+

One-shot.

Pairing: Kagami/Kuroko

Genre: Romance/Humor

Notes: A bit of OOC!Kuroko. A BIT.

* * *

><p><p>

Kuroko watched him very carefully. He watched the tall guy come into the restaurant every Wednesday, watched him order, watched him eat, watched him leave. Mr. Tall, as he was referred to, was something out of a storybook. Handsome, well built, and…

Tall.

"Kurokocchi, you can't watch him all the time. You have other customers."

"I do not," Kuroko retorted, gesturing to the almost empty restaurant. "It's a Wednesday. That table is yours." He pointed to a table with three girls at the other end of the restaurant.

"Pretend you do," Kise retorted back. "You seriously can't just watch him."

"But he's handsome," Kuroko, for the first time, whined. "Besides, you can't tell me what to do."

"I am older than you by a few month," Kise reminded him, holding up his index finger. "A few month." The younger boy went to bring food to the girls' table. Kise was really good at flirting, apparently. The girls turned red the moment he put their food down. Kuroko glanced between him and Mr. Tall. Scrunching his face in concentration, he pondered how he could possibly get the mysterious man to blush.

It was probably impossible.

"Table 2," The cook announced, passing the bluenette the usual; bunch of hamburgers. Kuroko brought it to Mr. Tall's table with careful steps.

"Here you are, sir," Kuroko said, placing the food in front of him. Mr. Tall smiled.

"Thank you," He said. His voice was terribly deep, and terribly smooth. Kuroko nodded and retreated behind the kitchen divider.

...

"Kurokocchi, why are you on the floor?"

"He's so much prettier up close," Kuroko quipped.

-xxx-

"You're watching him again. This is the fourth Wednesday you've done this."

"I can't help it," Kuroko insisted, staring at Mr. Tall. "No one that attractive is ever in this place. "

"What about me?" Kise asked. The bluenette snorted. "Aaah, so mean," Kise complained, going to take another table's order. Kuroko ignored his whining, and focused on Mr. Tall. He was wearing a remarkable flattering shirt today. Kuroko had to note his sleek, classy sense of style.

Suddenly, Mr. Tall turned to look at the bluenette. Kuroko, not eager to be caught staring, ducked behind the kitchen barrier. In the process, he whacked his head on a counter with a loud thud.

"Oh..." Kuroko groaned, rubbing his injured skull. Kise returned with a smirk on his lips. "Did he hear that?" Kuroko asked anxiously.

"Everyone heard it," The blonde snickered. Kuroko curled up on the floor, consumed with embarrassment. "You're on the floor too often," Kise pointed out.

"You're on the stupid too often." Kuroko mumbled, dejected. Kise simply laughed.

-xxx-

"I was unreasonable last week," Kuroko stated.

"You can say that again," Kise told him. The bluenette rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. But you have to help me," He said. "I need to know his name."

"Kagami Taiga," Kise said.

"Huh?"

"His name is Kagami Taiga."

"How did you find that out?" Kuroko asked loudly, horrified.

"He told me. When I asked him," Kise answered. Kuroko felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

"I'm hopeless!" He cried. "I can't even get his name on my own!"

"Well, here's your second try," Kise told him. "He's coming in now."

Kuroko peeked over the kitchen barrier, feeling butterflies in his stomach at the sight of Mr. Tall.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes. Go," Kise told him. Kuroko rushed to his table.

"Hello, sir," The bluenette greeted brightly. "How are you today?"

"Good, thank you," Kagami answered.

"The usual for you today, sir?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes," Kagami replied. "But you don't have to call me sir."

"Kagami-kun...?" Kuroko offered, feeling a blush sneaking onto his face.

"Yeah, maybe," Kagami ran a hand through his hair, leaning on the chair.

"Ah, of course," Kuroko softly laughed, going to get Kagami's usual cola.

"You sound like a smitten schoolgirl," Kise informed him as he passed by.

"Don't remind me," Kuroko groaned.

-xxx-

"Okay, game plan," Kuroko said, arranging various glasses, plates and utensils on the counter. "I'll go over here, and you cover me. Distract him. And then when he turns back around, BAM! I'll be right here. 'Kagami-kun, do you need anything else?' See, I'll already have the cola. He always orders it."

"Are you serious?" Kise asked. Kuroko dropped the fork he was holding and covered his face with his hands.

"Yes," He groaned. "What else do I do?"

"Be a normal human being?" Kise suggested.

"No time!" Kuroko told him. "He's here now. Go go go!"

With a roll of his eyes, Kise got up and went into the dining area. Kuroko grabbed the cola and waited.

"Oh nooo," Kise said monotonously, "I dropped a chair." He picked up a chair and knocked it over. Kagami, already seated, turned around to struggle to pick the chair back up. Kuroko jumped into action. By the time the blonde had set the chair back on its legs, and Kagami was turning back around, Kuroko was placing his cola on the table.

But instead of saying what he had planned on saying, Kuroko froze under Kagami's gaze.

"Aah jagle flagerl neamle jaah," Kuroko mumbled, backing away from the table and hiding behind the barrier.

"You can't always crumble to the floor when you embarrass yourself," Kise told him.

"I do what I want," Kuroko mumbled into the linoleum flooring.

-xxx-

"My heart hurts," Kuroko complained. "He's so handsome and nice and wonderful and I'm such a dummy. Ah, what do I do?"

"Why don't you be yourself instead of these ridiculous schemes?" Kise suggested.

"Because I'm not a cool person. I can't be myself," Kuroko grumbled.

"I don't know what to tell you, Kurokocchi," Kise said. Kuroko rested his face in his hands.

"I guess I should give up." He mumbled.

"Well, he's here," Kise told him. The bluenette frowned.

"I guess I'll serve him," He sighed. Kuroko went to Kagami's table. "The usual, Kagami-kun?" He asked.

"Hm, yeah." Kagami answered. "Now, I guess, I would drink iced tea instead of the cola." Kuroko still got butterflies at the sound of his voice. He nodded and went to fetch his iced tea. He was still just as handsome as ever. Kuroko felt miserable, that he was just too much of an idiot to do anything about it.

After pouring the iced tea, Kuroko brought it to Kagami's table quietly. He was on his way when a wild floor tile appeared and tripped him. Kuroko dropped the glass, sending iced tea everywhere. His hands flew to his head, horrified.

He was such an idiot. _Such an idiot_. Kuroko was close to blubbering up when Kise came rushing in.

"Kurokocchi!" He cried. "Again? You told me you had recovered from your hideous condition!"

Kuroko stared at the blonde.

"Condition?"

Kuroko turned back to see Kagami, also staring at the blonde boy.

"The debilitating condition you developed while saving those children from that burning hospital!" Kise continued. "Don't tell me-" he gasped loudly. "Kurokocchi! You've been hiding it so that we wouldn't be worried! I told you not to be so noble, Kurokocchi!" Kise pressed a hand to his eyes, pretending to stifle tears. He then grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and pushed him back behind the kitchen barrier. "You must rest, Kurokocchi! Please! Don't fight me!"

Kuroko was in a bit of shock. Kise quickly went to the water pitcher and painted fake tear trails on his face. He grabbed a rag and went to clean up the spill.

When Kuroko later returned to Kagami's table to deliver his hamburgers, the guy was smiling. Kuroko could have melted at the sight of it.

"Thank you, noble hero," He said. Kuroko blushed furiously, bowing and escaping to the kitchen.

"I'm so embarrassed," He sighed.

"Keep your head up, Kurokocchi!" Kise assured him. Kuroko didn't know if he should trust Kise anymore.

-xxx-

Kuroko had volunteered to stay late after work to close up. He was furious with himself, and didn't want to go home yet. While he was wiping down some tables, he heard laughter from outside. Kuroko looked to see a few teenagers behind some shrubs. He went outside.

"Hello?" He called.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise poked his head out.

"Kise-kun, what are you doing?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm here with my friends," Kise answered, indicating the other boys with him.

"In a bush," Kuroko said slowly.

"Why not?" The blonde asked.

"We didn't mean to disturb you!" Kise's red haired-friend with large heterochromia eyes said. "Go back to work now!"

"Yes, yes, go back to work," Kise agreed. Kuroko stared at them for a while before returning inside.

The bluenette was pushing in all of the chairs, trying to ignore the noise outside, when the bell on the door rang.

"We're closing," Kuroko said, not looking at the person who had entered.

"I'm sorry, I needed to say something."

Kuroko whipped around to find Kagami standing just a few feet away from him.

"Have you been trying to impress me or something?" Kagami asked.

"Um, no," Kuroko lied.

"Do you want my number?"

"Yes," Kuroko said immediately. He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Ah, I mean… I don't… I just…"

"Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya, right?" Kagami asked, grinning. Kuroko felt his resolve being kicked down. He nodded, bottom lip sticking out automatically. Kagami smiled and fetched a napkin, writing down his number on it and holding it out. Kuroko hesitated before slowly taking the napkin. His heart was going a mile a minute.

"Is this a prank?" He asked.

"No," Kagami laughed. "I think you're cute."

"Is this a prank?" Kuroko repeated.

"Kuroko," Kagami laughed. He crossed the room and placed a kiss on the bluenette's cheek. Kuroko nearly caught fire. "Call that number sometime, okay?"

Kuroko stared at him, bewildered. "Okay?" Kuroko managed to nod. Furiously.

Kagami smiled and left the restaurant. Kuroko was left in shock, face hot and palms sweaty. Very slowly, he locked up the restaurant. Checking to make sure Kise and his friends weren't watching, He pumped his fists into the air

"Yes!" He cried, jumping around on the sidewalk, practically skipping all the way home.


End file.
